1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nailess horse shoe which can be attached to a horse's hoof and retained thereon without the use of nails or screws or any similar type of attaching means which penetrates the horse's hoof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of horse shoe in general use today is a metallic part circular shaped rim which covers the lower edge surface of the horse's hoof and is nailed thereto by nails driven through holes in the bottom of the shoe which penetrate through the horse's hoof and wall thereof and are bent over at the top against the outer upper wall of the hoof. This type of shoe eventually works loose and requires renailing resulting in many instances in enlarged holes through the horse's hoof or too many holes and sometimes cracking or chipping of the hoof. In addition, these shoes have to be put on expertly and with great care to prevent penetrating the sensitive part of the hoof which could be painful to the horse and result in lameness. Previously known metal and other hard surface horse shoes also have hard smooth surfaces which tend to slip, particularly on hard or wet surfaces and thus affect the gripping of the natural hoof or the sure footedness of the horse, which is a particular disadvantage in racing, or pulling, for example.